SpongeTwins:The Entire Series
This DVD containts every episode of "SpongeTwins" Season 1(Discs 1-2) 1:the visit: Bob and Patty visit Bikini Bottom 2:phun: All 4 go jellyfishing.Will it turn out good? 3:hospital,here we come: Squidward faints and everyone goes to the hospital.problem is,the only person who can drive has fainted! 4:ANGREH nick: Bob and Patty are mad because they are not a real show on nickelodeon 5:Dance Pants Revolution: SpongeBob and Bob just cant stop dancing! 6:SpongeTriplets: SpongeBob's real twin brother, Jake comes to visit, and he gets all the attention instead of Bob! Bob is very angry and tries to get Jake out of town. 7:memed: memes are all over town! including NO,THIS IS PATRICK! and moar!(get the hint?) 8:cloned!: SpongeBob and bob get cloned by Sandy s crazy invention.now they're everywhere causing mayhem! 9:pop "stars": Patrick and patty become pop stars.then they become a hit!can SpongeBob and Bob get there friends back before they go out of town? 10:SpongeTriplets 2:Jake's back,now with ANOTHER starfish named Tap.Will they be keeped,or is just too full? 11:That movie:All 6(jake and tap are kept in the group)make a movie called"The cloning machine".But it sucked.Can they make another one,but good? 12:JAILED!!!:Jake and Tap go to jail for robbing a bank(they were low on cash...they didn't think it through). 13:the old days...:All 4 make a time capsule until they dug up an NES(Nintendo Entertainment System...its an old video game console)with game in it,and now have ENDLESS fun! 14:MoneyFest:All 4 have won the lottery!Now Mr. Krabs is trying to steal it all for himself!Will he steal it,or will he epic fail? 15:Stanley Trouble:Stanley comes over and sends Bob and Patty out cold!Will they revive? 16:The new house:All 4 Build Bob and Patty a new house! 17:Newfound Relatives:Bob and Patty explain they are reltives of SpongeBob and Patrick! 18:Recognition:Patrick and Patty remember when Patrick lied to Patty about the chocolate.Now Patty want's to get him back! 19:The Visit...To JAIL!:All 4 visit Jake and Tap in jail. 20:The Net Stealer(TV Movie,Season Finale):Someone stole the brand-new ultra mega net!Can the 4 get it back? Season 2(Discs 3-4) 21:Laughback:All 4 remember the past 20 adventures. 22:More to Come:Everyone in Ukelele Bottom has heard about Bikini Bottom and is moving into the Bikini Bottom resident's homes!Can the main 4 get them out,or will the episodeend to FORCE them out? 23:Alone...:Bob and Patty try to go to LA but end up getting NOWHERE!Can they get back to Bikini Bottom 24-25 The Trip to LA(TV Movie):The gang goes to LA!But when they can't handle being famous anymore,ITS TOO LATE!Can they leave before "bad things" happen? 26:Radiated:The 4 get radiated then gain SUPER POWERS! 27:Seizure:Bob gets a seizure.Can they fix him in before the jellyfishing convention? 28:THE Final Destination(One hour special):This episode basicically rips off the movie Final Destination ecxept they survive 29:That music video:The gang make a music video to there song:Lets Go!But the whole thing gets ruined!can they fix it before everyone forgets about it? 30:this episode was rushed:all 4 rush their day.will it turn out decent? 31:CopyCat:Bob starts copying SpongeBob and Patty starts copying Patrick.both SpongeBob and Patrick want them to STOP!can they?or can they not? 32:iSpongeTwins:The gang make a webshow!Bob and Patty are kicked out.See iSpongeBob for more adventures with the webshow 33:CopyCat 2:SpongeBob and Patrick start this idea of a twin mirror prank.Bob and Patty are into it so they try it! 34:The return of the spongey patty:Mr Krabs Brings back the Spongey Patty.Now everyone's starting to get infected!Can the 4 stop him? 35:The Quartet:All 4 start a band of 4.But no one has heard of them.Can they spread the word? 36:lolol:random things happen. 37:Halo Reach Spectacular!(TV Movie):the 4 want halo reach but Mr. Krabs hardly pays them,and refuses to pay them more!So they open a video game shop named "TGames".Will they get enough money to get halo reach? 38:TGames:Second day of business:Since TGames was a hit:they decide to keep it up,until they sell it to another person. 39:lolol 2:more randomthings happen. 40:In the past:SpongeBob and Patrick miss the times when Bob and Patty weren't around Season 3(Spin-off themed starting at episode 45)(Discs 5-6) 41: Twins, Twins and More Twins: Everyone who has a twin brother/ sister that lives in the sea comes to Bikini Bottom, including more sponges and starfish! Can Bob, Patty, SpongeBob, Patrick, Jake and Tap get somewhere that isn't so crowded? Written by JellyfishJam38 42:Swap:The twins swap lives!Can they return their bodies to normal? 43:Competition:Bob is in love with Sandy but SpongeBob tries to get her.Who will get the girl? 44:Flight-no:Patty tries to fly.Uh-oh. 45:SpongeTwin:Life In Jail:Bob bets thrown in Jail wihth SpongeBob.How will it turn out? 46:A Series of Patty Events:Self-Explanitory 47:Bob Babies:This shows Bob and Patty's life as babies 48:Bob Kart:The mighty race isn't the only kart competition! 49:Squiddy's Tales:These are tales Squiddy told. 50:SpngeTwined Together(50th Episode Special):Bob and Patty move with the Sponged Together gang. 51:Bob's greatest adventures:Self-Explanitory 52:Sandra's Diary:Entrys from Sandra's diary 53:Lego Bob:The show gets turned into LEGOs! 54:iSpongeTwins 2:Bob and Patty are joined in iSpongeBob 55:Bob vs. Viruses:Bob gets trapped in a virus-infested computer! 56:The SpongeTwin's Life:Bob lives in sopnge sea! 57:The New Spongeventures of Bob SpongeyPants:Self-explanitory 58:The Patty Shar Show:Patty gets his oen show! 59:Bob Acres:Its acre season again!now Bob is joining in on the action! 60:Bob at the greatest house in the world!(TV Movie,Musical):Self-Explanitory Season 4(Discs 7-8) 61:What about starfishes?:Patrick and Patty find out about the shows name...and get mad about it.Can Bob and SpongeBob make them forget about it? 62:The fan season:All 4 find about season 3:the fans season.Then they vandalize the season.Can SpongeandBob(There username)get suspended and turn the page back to normal? 63:Game Over,Master Chief:After playing Halo Reach nonstop for a week,the 4 get trapped in it!Can they finish campaign mode and get out? 64:Fishhead studios:Bob and Patty find out about SpongeBob and Patricks new job at Fishhead Studios.Once they sign up,they make a movie called"A Sponge's Life".Can they continue there movie life? 65:Fishhead studios,Part 2:Once Bob and Patty get part of the Great,Big,Movie,Extravaganza!But Squidward tells a rumor that everyone's thinking they're"annoying"and want them to leave.Will they learn the truth? 66:Schooled!:Bob attends boating school.How will it turn out? 67:RiddleTwin:Bob gets trapped for an unknown reason!Can he get out? 68:Twin Time:The twins travel through time with a button.When the button breaks 69:The Wizard of Bikini Bottom(One Hour Special):A tribute to The Wizard of Oz,with SpongeTwins characters 70:SpongeTwins-The Movie(A Movie-Duh!):Plankton and Planky(Plankton's twin)are taking over the entire ocean!Can the 4 save him? 71:Imagination land:Bob and SpongeBob get stuck in Imagination land!With no way to get out?Or is there...?Will the 2 find the way? 72:Mama-Mia,Mario!:Mario comes to visit!Will it turn out? 73:Girl Power!:The 4 witness the girl versions of them-Girly(From real SpongeBob episode"The Slumber Party) and Patricia(From real episode "Thats No Lady").Can they get them out? 74:Laughback-Help wanted:The episode "Help wanted" but with characters from Ukelele Bottom(Bob's hometown) 75a:Back from Jail(15-Minute episode):Jake and Tap get out of jail!....Theres nothing else to say... 75b(76):SpongeTriplets 3(15-Minute episode):The 4 Lock up Jake and Tap!...Theres nothing else to say... 77:Unbelievable!:The twins find out about the paired episode! 78:lolol 3:EVEN more random things happen 79:Newgrounds:The sponge twins vandalize newgrounds.Can the account(SpongeandBob)get suspended for good? 80:Halo Hacker(TV Movie):SpongeBob and Bob hack Halo reach.But Bungie Cant suspend him!Or can he...?Will he? Season 5(Discs 9-10) 81:Conscience:Bob finds his conscience,but its annoying him like CRAP!Can he get rid of it? 82:The Mighty Race!(One Hour Special):The 4 set an allout race winner gets 100,000,000,000,000 dollars!Who will win? 83:Fallout Sponge:The entire ocean gets hit with a nuclear bomb,SpongeBob and Patrick dies,and Jake and Tap's cells are broken!Can the 4 survive?(Non-Canon) 84:Riddle Phil:Phil Eggtree(from jonbro's "RIddle School")visits Bikini Bottom and wants to get out.Will he? 85:The Sitcom:The Show gets turned into a sitcom!Can they turn it back to a cartoon? 86:Dance Pants Revolution 2:SpongeBob and Bob get into a fight to see who's to see who's the best dancer.So they play Dance Dance Revolution.Who will win? 87:A Starfish-Related Episode:Patrick and Patty make an episode because most of them are about the sponges 88:Atlantis Again(TV Movie):They visit Atlantis.Will it turn out? 89:Squiddy:Squidwards twin,Squiddy comes to town. 90:Happy B-Day,Twins!:It's Bob and SpongeBob's birthday!Will it turn out DECENT,at least? 91:Jake and Tap return:When the 4 release Jake and Tap.But then they go in an all-out rampage!WIll the 4 stop them,and/or figure out why there on a rampage? 92:lolol 4:even MORE random things happen! 93:Big Blob:The 4 turn into blobs!Will they return to normal? 94:That Cheesy Episode:This episode is a cheesy version of "The Visit(SpongeTwins episode #1)" 95:That Immature Episode:This episode is an immature version of "The Visit(SpongeTwins episode #1)" 96:I Won!:Patty has won a trophy and Patrick gets jelous and wants to destrot it.Will he? 97:this episode was rushed also:the 4 rush there day again 98:The CD-i:The 4 find a CD-i in a bad mood.uh-oh 99:Phun-remastered:A different version of SpongeTwins episode #2:phun. 100:The 100th Episode Spectacular!:The 4 make the best episode ever! Season 6(Laughback Season)(Discs 11-12) Laughback is SpongeBob episodes reenacted by ukelele bottom residents.No episodes have descriptions because there basically the same as real SpongeBob episodes 101:House Fancy 102:Crabby Road 103:Penny Foolish 104:Nautical Novice 105:Spongeycus 106:Suction Cup Symphony 107:Not Normal 108:Gone 109:The Splinter 110:Slide Whilstle Stooges 111:A Life In A Day 112:Sun Bleached 113:Giant Squiddy 114:No Nose Knows 115:Pattee caper 116:Planky's Relgular 117:Boating Buddies 118:Crabby Kronicle 119:Slunber Party 120:Grooming Joe(Season Finale) Season 7(Final season)(Discs 13-14) 121:Not-so SpongeTwins-Bob grows a mustache and Patty gains a beard.But SpongeBob and Patrick try to shave it off.Can they? 123:The Pet Named Joe:Bob brings his pet snail,Joe,Then,Joe and Gary fight!can Bob and SpongeBob separate them? 124:Bob the musical(TV Movie):Self-explanitory 125:Super Stepmania Stingers:The 4 go to the StepMania championship contest as the Stepmania Stingers.Then they face there competition,The Super Duper Dancers.Will they win? 126:lolol 4:MOAR random things happen!Now even MORE randomness than before! 127:Pac-Bob:The gang gets sucked into a pa man machine! 128:lolol-Teh Lost Lol:The lost randomness lies here. 129:LOST:Same as the show lost but with SpongeTwins characters. 130:Those Laws of Physics:The episodes breaks the laws of physics. 131a:SpongeTriplets 4-SpongeQuints:Jake ad Tap break out of there cells and return with 2 more Sponges and Starfishes. Sponges:Spongey and Bill Starfishes:Pat and Pete. 131b(132):GET RID OF 'EM!:The original 4 try to get rid of Spongey,Bill,Pat,and Pete.Can they get rid of them? 133:Triple-Digits:The gang gets tired of the episode numbers being in the hundreds.So they make season 7 as the final season! 134:The Quick-Snack Patty:The guys make a small patty that's a BIG hit!But Mr. Krabs doesn't think so.Will he chang his mind? 135:Boo!Rah!:Bob hides in the library this whole because hes scared.Can th rest show him wrong? 136:Jingle Bells...and MORE?!:When Christmas is around,the Sponges get ready.But the Starfishes Redesign the WHOLE thing!Can the Sponges chang it back? 137:Summer Lovin':Bob's in love with Sandy again,Now SpongeBob tries to get rid of him for good!Will he succeed? 138:New Years To Come:The 4 Celebrate the new yeasrs to come instead of new years itself. 139:See you in SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures!:Once this show is done,you'll be seeing the duo in SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures(Debut:SpongeBob's Greatest Twins) 140:The Super-Duper Ultra-Cool Quick-To-Eat Omega-Awesome Halo-Filled Mega-Special Crossover-Filled Charceter-Returning Series FINALE!!!!!!!!!!!!: (Normal Movie)The 4 make a BIG series finale special!Including everything and everyone that's ever visited the SpongeTwins.Even including Ukelele Bottom residents.Including everyone that ever had something to do with FANON IN GENERAL!All for a BIIIIIIIIIIG Good-Bye!To you folks out there. Category:DVDs